Auction my Heart Off
by Caelums Queen
Summary: .:AU:. an auction that auctions off the most eligible men in the city, reunites a pair of former lovers


**Auction my Heart Off  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII<strong>

He still can't believe he agreed to this.

If it wasn't for a good cause he knows that he would have disagreed, to be "auction off" to a young woman. They probably only wants to score a date with him and hope that she can somehow gain his heart.

Instead of wanting to help out the various charities that money will be donated to. He will admit he is the only person that is willingly to be auction off. There had been about nine other men who agreed to this and ten woman. All of them attractive and he is sure that many women and men bided very heavily for the chance to go out on a date with them.

"5,000," a strawberry blonde calls out. He notices her dress very elegantly in a long deep red dress. Pretty, he will admit that much but not breathtaking gorgeous.

"7,000," a brunette calls out.

"15,000," another woman calls out some towards the back.

"5,000,000," another woman says. He can hear several gasp that fill the ballroom as the spotlight focuses on a young blonde woman. Her golden locks fell loosely around her shoulders in simple curls and she was dress in an elegant floor length midnight blue gown.

He will admit she did look familiar.

At the pure silence that follow that blonde's silence, the announcer announces, "Sold to Miss Stella Fleuret.".

He instantly starts to walk towards the blonde female noticing her lips quirk into a soft carefree smile.

"Did I really need to attend an auction just to see you again Noct?" she teases lightly pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"You would have donated the money anyway, Doctor Fleuret," he replies with a slight smirk. "You're always donating money to charities like these."

"Oh so your checking up on me?" she tease knowing that she was probably hitting close to the truth, and she was in a sense.

"Something like that," he agrees lightly.

"So tomorrow at Eclairs?" she questions referring to a small café they use to go to when they were teenagers. A place that is famous for their sweets but they also serve lunch.

"I'm staying with my cousin," she replies and he instantly remembers a bright almost cheerful blond hair boy. A close friend of his since childhood, and he supposes he is partially the reason why he knew Stella so long. "Pick me up at eleven?"

He nods in reply, "You're not staying."

"And ruin the mystery of tomorrow," she somewhat teases with a small shake of her head, before teasingly add with a wink, "Besides a girl must look perfect for their date and that requires a girl getting their beauty sleep."

He nods, "Tomorrow then," he says watching her lips curl upwards into a soft smile before turning to leave. He will see her soon enough.

He slowly raises a hand to knock on the door shortly before eleven. He knows that Stella would most likely be ready, and if by chance she wasn't ready then her cousin would probably answer the door. Her cousin did tell him about a week ago that she was currently staying with him until she can get an apartment of her own.

"Hello Noctis," she says softly as she opens the door even wider. He instantly took in her appearance. Her bright golden locks cascade down her shoulders, she had a bit of make-up on. Her lips sparkle with a light pink lip gloss, and he can see a light shade of lavender eye shadow and it suits her. She wore knee length lavender dress nothing to fancy, and he supposes it was perfect for the summer weather.

It shows a bit of cleavage, but he had seen dresses that show worse. She wore a pair of sandals that match her dress, but he knows that Stella hates wearing heels. The only jewelry she wore was a simple pearl necklace that had a medium size silver circle in the middle that kind of reminded him of a sand dollar. She wore a matching pearl bracelet on her right wrist.

"You look beautiful Stella," he says softly, and for a moment he saw her cheeks glow with a light pink color before uttering a soft "thank you."

"I see that you decided to add color to your wardrobe," she says studying his clothing and she supposes it was a true in a certain sense. He decided on a long sleeve blue silk shirt with a pair of black slacks.

"I wore color," he weakly protest, but he couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face.

"School uniforms don't count," she replies remembering the navy blue and white uniform they had to wear during their university days.

"That was seven years ago," he says not denying the fact that black mostly made up his wardrobe during those years. Stella would tease him constantly about it, and he supposes it became somewhat of an inside joke with them.

She giggles lightly. "Let's go Noct," she says softly looping her arm through his as they made their way towards his car.

The drive to Eclairs was short, but soft chatter filled the car. The talk was simple. She told him about her cheating ex-fiancé. In return he told her about his mother is pressuring him to find a nice girl to settle down with so she can have grandchildren or something along those lines.

She nods her head in understanding, "She wants to spoil them."

Noctis nods. It was the honest truth, and yet as a child he couldn't necessary say his mother spoiled him rotten, but it's probably different with parents and grandparents.

"She always liked you though," he replies. "She even thought you and I married someday."

Her cheeks redden at that remark.

The thought did cross her mind once or twice before she left, and after her failed relationship with her ex-fiancé, she mostly drowns herself in studying and work.

Her violet blue eyes slightly rested upon the medium but elegant style café. Truthfully she wasn't entirely surprise when Noctis opens the door for her, or when he pulls out the chair for her when the waitress shows them their seats.

She takes a moment to glance through the menu, and truthfully she wasn't entirely surprise to see the same entries she remembered, among new ones.

"So are you going to get your usual," Noctis questions after the moment, closing the menu and resting it on the table.

"I think I am," she replies after a moment, smiling brightly at him. "They don't have Eclairs in Tenebrae or anything that comes close to it."

He nods his head in slight understanding.

Despite the fact he hasn't been to Eclairs in awhile, mostly because it was there spot. The place they always went to, when she still lived her. He couldn't deny the fact, every once in awhile he would get the urge to taste Eclairs pudding filled pastries. He would occasionally come here to get an order to go of them, but never bothering to stay and sit down and have lunch here.

"So how long are you staying?" he questions after a moment, taking a sip of his water.

"Actually, I'm moving back here," she replies, a soft smile spreading across her features. A hint of surprise cross his features.

"Prompto never mentioned anything like that to me," he remarks after a moment.

Stella nods, "I told him last night."

He smiles at that remark. He imagines Stella would be staying with her cousin until gets a place of her own. Not like it was any news to him, the two of them lived together for a long period of time before she moved to Tenebrae.

He isn't entirely sure if the two of them will get back together, or if their relationship will be successful, but he wants to try again.

**-fin**


End file.
